Paper Orlando
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: Summery: A story how a teen hero saves the world and bring back its wishes. Watch as Super Orlando and his new friends stop Bowser and reclaim the Star Rod. Will the heroes win or will everything fall into the Koopa King's Claws? Well, read for yourselves.


Paper Orlando

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Mario/Paper Mario series, games, etc. but the OC's. And I would like to mensch that some of the characters and enemy's will be a little human if you don't mind. Please enjoy and leave a comment. Oh, and if you have time, I plan on adding more partners to the mix. If any of you have any ideas for a partner then put in the comments or PM me and we'll discuss it. Thought, it can be any enemy from the Mario verse, but it must have a gender, special skill, a reason to join, when to join, and in which Paper Mario game you decide you want it to be in. Ok, let the Show Begin!**

Chapter 1: Everything Gone Wrong

Hello everyone, how you doing? And your probably wondering why I'm asking you this?... While I'm falling to my doom. Well, let's start from this morning.

My name is Orlando Pomeroy. I'm 15 years old and I live with my older brother Earl Pomeroy the Third, he's 16. Our parents died along time ago, but we managed. We live in the kingdom known as the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a peaceful place all in all. And there are many of strange and wonderful people and creatures that live here.

Me and my brother also have a thing for helping others, so we made a job out of it. We're the Super Orlando Bros. Super Service. It was my name, but though I was planning on having it be Pomeroy, but my bro thought it would be better. We are talented in many of things, to pluming, building, fixing, cleaning, etc. we do it all. We're famous for it and we're famous for helping our best customer. The ruler of this kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool. She is a beautiful woman and she's only 14. She has us do some jobs that some of her servants can't do on their own.

And let's just say me and her have a thing going... Ok, were dating. Happy now? And I'm not the only one. My bro is dating Peach's best friend, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. She 15, but I'm older then her. She is more energized then Peach and acts more of a tomboy then a princess, but she does her best for her kingdom when need be, though she hates it.

Though, everything might sound great, but it's not always like that. You see me and my bro also known for something far greater then just our job. But fighting a bad and evil force that harms the kingdom. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you King Bowser Koopa. He's the king of the koopa's the turtle creatures. He's 17 and is pure evil. He made many attempts to rule the kingdom and marry Peach, but who do you think stops him?

You guess it, me and my bro fought him many of times and it is tuff. He might be powerful with a punch so strong he can destroy boulders, but... He's completely stupid. But he has his right and left hands to do the thinking for him. Kammy Koopa the magic koopa that serves him and her son Kamek Koopa. They've been raising Bowser ever since he was a prince and he's been cause trouble back then too.

So yeah, me and my bro have it rough dealing with his army and his plans, but in the end we save the day with a kiss from our girls, on the cheek or sometimes on the lips, but that's only when we're alone. Also with a delicious cake.

Bowser never really wins and though, I think he's not as bad. He might be evil to the bone, but I see some good in him. Gotta say, he can be a badass at times, but evil never wins... Or can it?

Anyway, me and my bro were doing our chores to keep the house clean. I was wearing my usual cloths. Blue and red short sleeve shirt, sweat jacket of the same color and with a shark fin 'O' on the front of the shirt and on the back of the jacket, sweat pants that were a mix of blue and grey, and red snickers with fire balls and lighting bolts. I'm the one with the short dark brown hair that's pushed to the side,brown eyes, and little tan skin. My bro with the tall one with a little spiked up dark brown hair, brown eyes, a little skinnier then me, same skin color. And he is wearing a mix of purple and green short sleeve shirt with a 'B' that had a falcon wing on it, a green and blue jacket, blue jeans, and brown snickers with blue fire balls and green lighting bolts.

As we were about done, "Mail Call!"

"Don't worry bro I got it." My bro left to get the mail.

"Thanks Butch." Yeah I forgot. You see, everyone including me know my brow name, but in the family we call him Butch, Butchie, or Butcher. It would be strange to call him Earl in the family.

"Here it is." He came back in with a few letters.

Some were bills and some other junk till we found a pink letter with a peach seal on it.

"It's probably from Peach. Only she would send this kind of letter." I said as I open the letter.

Dear Orlando,

I'm throwing a party at my castle today! I would love it if you and your brother would attend. And don't worry, Daisy will be there shortly. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you two. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! And I'll be sure to make you, your favorite strawberry short cake. I hope to see you here soon.

Love always, Peach

And to top it she even left a kiss on the end of the letter.

"My bro, your sure are lucky to have a sweet princess as you girl." My bro teased me.

"I could say the same to you." We laugh as we got ready and left through the warp pipe we have near by our house.

As we walked into town known as Toad Town we were greeted by the towns folk Toads. As we made it we went through the gates that lead us to the castle. We greeted the guards and they let us in.

"What an awesome castle! I'll never get used to this place. It looks like most of the guests are already here." Butcher said.

"Ah, Master Orlando and Master Earl it's great to have you here. With you two around, I feel our kingdom is secure. Yep, our future looks bright." Said the old toad known as Toadsworth. He is the minster of the castle and is like a father to Peach, though he can get a little carried away. Especially ever since me and Peach started dating. But he's fine with it.

"It's good to see you too Toadsworth. Where's Peach?" I asked.

"The princess awaits you in the hall to the balcony." He explain.

"You go bro. I'll wait here to see Daisy." My bro said as I left.

As I went through the door and walk a little and I was met with the beautiful princess. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes, she wore a pink dress, long white gloves that reached her elbows, and she had a small crown on top her head. She is the woman any man would want. And I'm the most luckiest of them all as I walked up to her and we intertwined our hands.

"I knew you'd be here Orlando, your sometimes too sweet." She giggled.

"Come on Peach. I wouldn't miss any event in the world to be with you." I said softly.

"Thank you. I was just resting a bit. It gets tiring, greeting all those guest out there." She said looking tired.

"Must be. Your the princess of this kingdom after all. No one said it was gonna be easy my dear. But no matter what, I'm always here to help. And that goes for all our friends too." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Your really cute when you care." She giggled again. "Nobody will bother us here. I'm sure it would be comfortable if we talk on the balcony."

"I would love that." I took her left hand into my right as we were about to head for the balcony the castle start to shake.

The castle was lifted off the ground and into the air by a stone castle on a clown face with a gargoyle head on the top of its head, while iron ball chains with spikes swing back in fourht.

Day changed into night and everything stop shaking as I held the woman I love in my arms to keep safe.

"What in the world was that?" She then looked out side the nearest window and panic. "Oh, my! Look, Orlando! It's still daytime, isn't it?... But I can see the stars outside!"

Then something came crashing through the window. A tall teen that was build, red hair and eyes, a green spiked shell, horns on his head, a short yellow tail with two spikes at the end, razor sharp fangs and claws. He was wearing a black tang-top with a monstrous symbol on it, green pants with a red belt, black shoes, and he had black band with spikes on his arms, wrist, and neck.

"Gwaa hahahahahaha! Long time no see, Princess Peach!"

"Bowser!" I said as Peach stood behind me.

Right next to Bowser was a old lady wearing a purple robe and pointy hat and glasses. While also holding a golden wond with a red jewel on it. She is Kammy Koppa. And to his left was a adult guy wearing a blue robe and hat and round glasses, with the same wond. He was Kammy's son Kamek.

"... Bowser! It was you who made, the ground shake just now, wasn't it! Whatever did you do?!" She demanded to know.

All he did was laugh at her shock. "Yeah, that was me! I've lifted you castle up into the sky! And it's sitting on top of my castle now! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" He laughed. "Ha! This castle is under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey me."

"You heard the king! Bow for his Mightyness!" Kammy cackled.

"Yes, his Greatness demands it!" Kamek snickered.

"Not while I'm around shell for brains!" I said getting in to a fighting stance.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal Orlando! What a shock! Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just as annoying as ever." He then grinned. "Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time."

"Haven't you learned you lesson by now, Bowser? Guys like you that are evil can't beat someone as good as Orlando!" She shouted back.

"True, true, I have had my problems in the past... But this time is different! This time I'm gonna win!" He too then got into a fighting stance and glared at me. "Alright tuff guy let's go!"

He charged at me but I jumped and kicked him in the head from behind.

"You can do it Orlando!" Peach cheered.

Bowser then came at me with his claws but I dodged and punched him in the face. Though, he came back with his own punch and sent me into the wall, but I got back up ready to fight.

"Good old Orlando...always fighting."

"Not bad yourself King Koopa." Though we might be enemies, but me and Bowser had a respect for our strength.

"You're a torn in my side. But today is the day your pathetic strength won't beat me!" He then pulled out a rod that had a star on the top.

I was shock when I figured out what it was. "You didn't! Bowser you've gone too far this time!" I said in anger.

"Yeah! Just look! I stole the Star Rod from Star Haven so sue! With this I can grant any wish in the whole wide world and I'll start with increasing my power to crush you! And even if you attack it would do nothing!" With that the rod glowed and he was surrounded in a bright aura with star energy.

'This is bad.' I thought, but I was too slow was Bowser sent me straight into the wall again.

I went for a punch, but it didn't work and he slammed me to the ground. I struggled to get up.

"It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, Orlando. This is the end!" He took a deep breath and a burst of fire came out of his mouth and blasted me. Burning me to s crisp knocking me out.

"Oh no! Orlando! Get up please!" Peach begged with tears in her eyes.

"Yes! Oh, yeah! I did it! I finally defeated my old rival Orlando!" Bowser cheered.

"Congratulations on your victory, Your Viciousness! That's why your the King!" Kammy said.

"Indeed mother! His Unstoppableness is unbeatable!" Kamek joined in the cheer.

"As long as I have the Star Rod, everything I wish will come true! No one can stop me now!" He laughed with the rod in his claws. "Well, well, well... I guess I might as well get rid of Orlando. He's no good to anyone now, that's for sure."

Then with the rod a bolt of light sent me flying out the window to my doom.

"Nooooooooooo! Orlando!" I heard the woman of my life scream in sadness as I fell.

So yeah. This is me. I don't know if I'll be able to save everyone this time... I gues this is the end of Super Orlando.

 **And done. Phew, that was hard. Anyway hoped you enjoy. And remember to leave a comment. If you have an idea for a partner as I said, put it in the comments or PM me. Till then SparkFlames out!**


End file.
